TaiSora: Una historia de película, con final feliz
by Annh Caramelo
Summary: Todo iba bien hasta que Tai recibió esa llamada que cambiaría su vida, y la de Sora. Después de eso, Tai desapareció un tiempo, y al volver se da cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, pero su amor por Sora no. no sé como va a continuar, pero va a ver lemmon


LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES QUE APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON DE AKIYOSHI HONGO.

/

-¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Se incorporó asustado de la cama, dejando las sábanas a un lado por instinto y mirando hacia todos los lados para descubrir de donde venía el sonido. Lo encontró encima de una mesita en el salón: el teléfono.

Bufó y se dirigió a coger el pequeño aparato que le había despertado de repente, del cual todavía tenía el susto en el cuerpo. No fue deprisa, no quería hablar con nadie a las 9 de la mañana, no podía mantener una conversación decente. Llegó, suspiró y respondió con pesadez.

-¿Sí?

-¡Joder, Tai! ¿¡Cómo es posible que en tu situación no cojas el puto teléfono! ¿Eres idiota y te lo haces, tío? -dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas días, Bummer. Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, ¿qué tal te va la vida? -respondió Tai irónico.

-No estoy para bromas. Tenemos problemas.

El chico tensó todos sus músculos al oír eso-Qué pasa -dijo con su ahora cara seria.

-Snooker ha salido bajo fianza, una fianza que se puede permitir con creces, amigo. -contestó Bummer dejando de gritar y volviéndose también serio. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.- Ya sabes lo que eso significa, Tai.

-Sí. -hubo un silencio y cuando Tai reaccionó a lo dicho contestó.- ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, a mediodía te quiero aquí. Tenemos mucho papeleo.

-Vale. -y acto seguido, el joven colgó.

Tai se quedó parado frente a la mesilla, asimilando la información. Sabía que significaba eso, que tenía que hacer ahora, pero no se había preparado mentalmente para este momento porque esperaba que no llegase nunca.

Venga, tío, sabías que estoy podía pasar. Ahora tienes que arreglar las cosas, dejarlo todo en orden y ya. No será mucho tiempo." se dijo a sí mismo Tai cuando empezó a sonar su móvil. "Joder, otra llamada."

Fue a ver quién era y ni se imaginó que podría ser ella: Sora. Era un mensaje y decía: "Llevo 15 minutos esperándote donde siempre. ¿No te habrás olvidado, verdad? Te juro que como no estés aquí en 5 más me voy." Hoy no era un buen día para el chico. Había quedado con Sora para desayunar e ir al gimnasio después, hacia tiempo que no iban juntos y para una vez que quedaban, él se olvida. Era una magnífica forma de empezar el día. Miró el reloj y eran las 9:15, tenía cinco minutos para vestirse, coger las cosas necesarias e irse a la esquina de la cafetería. Y lo hizo en un tiempo record.

Fue a su habitación, recogió su bolsa de deporte de debajo de la cama, metió en ella una toalla, una botella de agua, una camiseta y el Ipod; aunque había más cosas en la bolsa que no miró ni sabía que estaban. Se quitó los pantalones del pijama, se puso uno de chándal gris oscuro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Se puso la bolsa en el hombro y salió por la puerta. Cerró con llave y echó a correr.

Tardó 3 minutos en llegar y casi se pasa de largo la mesa donde estaba Sora esperándole. Menos mal que nuestra protagonista tenía ese maravilloso color de pelo rojizo, fácil de ver a largas distancias y a cortas aún mejor.

-Hola -saludó Tai.

-¡Ya era hora! En serio, ¿te crees que es normal que llegues 20 minutos tarde? -respondió Sora enfadada y no era para menos.

-Ya, lo sé. Lo siento.

-Sí, lo sientes en el alma, se te ve en la cara. -dijo ella a modo de burla.

-He llegado, ya está. Además siempre sueles ser tú la que llega tarde, así que por una vez que me pase a mí tampoco es para ponerse así, ¿no?

-Pero yo llego 2 minutos tarde, tú 20. No compares, campeón.

-Si sumamos todas las veces que llegas 2 minutos tarde, seguro segurísimo que llevan a mis 20. -dijo Tai con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, ya, puede... ¡pero eso no cuenta! -argumentó Sora, riéndose.

-Claro que cuenta, campeona -contestó el moreno, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Se rieron ante el absurdo ritmo que había tomado la conversación que en un principio fue una bronca, y Tai siguió hablando.- Bueno, ¿has pedido algo? -preguntó cogiendo la carta de la mesa.- Me apetecen tortitas.

-Tai, a ti siempre te apetecen tortitas, no es nada raro. -comentó la pelirroja haciendo que él la mirara con una mirada cómplice, de esas que solo ellos entienden.

-A ti también, no me digas que no. Venga, voy dentro y pido. ¿De beber?

-Zumo de naranja. -respondió Sora.

-De verdad, no sé para qué pregunto si siempre dices lo mismo. -y se dirigió dentro del establecimiento a pedir el desayuno.

Cinco minutos después, Tai ya estaba de regreso con los zumos en las manos. Los dejó encima de la mesa y se sentó en su sitio. Sora miró su bebida y después la mirada fue para su amigo, el cual sacó unos sobresde azúcar del bolsillo y le echó tres en el vaso. Ella sonrió y lo removió. Hablaron sobre lo hecho esa semana y cuando se terminaron las tortitas, se fueron dirección al gimnasio. Se sentaron un rato en un banco que había en el parque de enfrente y esperaron a que se les bajara un poco la comida. Salieron a las 12:30 de los vestuarios y ambos estaban con el pelo mojado: ella porque se había duchado después del aeróbic y él por haber estado nadando. Tai salió frotándose la cabeza con la toalla y con la camiseta pegada al torso. Las chicas que estaban en el hall se giraban a verle y Sora solo se limitaba a seguir andando con las mejillas encendidas, acción que hacía siempre y que a Tai le provocaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Siempre haces lo mismo y nunca he entendido por qué. -comentó él cuando habían andado un par de calles.

-¿El qué? -preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Bajar la mirada y seguir como si no me conocieses al salir de los vestuarios.

-¿Yo hago eso? Pues lo hago sin darme cuenta, en serio -respondió deprisa, casi sin vocalizar las palabras.

-Ya, te creo Sora. -comentó Tai irónico.

Se despidieron en la esquina de la calle de Sora, como siempre. Dos besos y un abrazo fuerte, como siempre. Todo sin novedad. Ella ahora cocinaría y él haría la cama.

Unas cuantas horas después, sobre las ocho y media de la tarde, la pelirroja se sentía terriblemente aburrida y sola. Sus padres se habían ido de viaje al Caribe y ella tenía que cuidar de la casa, la única compañía que tenía era el canario de su padre, Pollo. Y sí, se llamaba así, Pollo. Así que decidió llamar a Mimi, pero no respondió a su petición de aburrimiento, la segunda opción era Tai. Él si respondió.

-¿Sí?

-¡Holaaa! -respondió Sora enérgica

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? -dijo el moreno divertido.

-Bien estoy, pero aburrida... y sola también. -contestó la chica con un exagerado dramatismo.

-Ajam... -se quedó pensativo y finalmente preguntó- ¿En cuánto quieres que esté allí?

-¡Sí! Pues... ¿en diez minutos? Jeje... ¡estoy desesperada! Mira, te invito a cenar y hacemos noche de cine, ¿te parece? -contestó la joven emocionada.

-Vale, si haces tú la cena estoy allí el primero jaja. -dijo él.- Ahora voy. -y colgó el auricular.

Tai recogió la mesa llena de papeles y los amontonó a un lado del escritorio con todo lo demás. Tendría que organizarlo cuando viniese y sería una mierda, pero a ella, a Sora no la podía negar nada. Nunca lo había hecho, ¿por qué empezar ahora?.

Se metió las llaves del coche en el bolsillo, cerró la puerta del apartamento con llave y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero al ver el ascensor parar en su planta no lo desaprovechó. Ya había echo demasiado ejercicio por hoy. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento se paró en seco recordando dónde había puesto su coche la tarde anterior. Lo encontró dos líneas más atrás. Se montó y se fue a casa de su querida amiga. Tenía hambre y eso no podía esperar. Cuando llegó aparcó el coche justo delante de su casa, se dirigió hacia el timbre para llamar pero no le hizo falta porque antes de eso Sora se le echó encima y le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¿Tan desesperada estás como para que me recibas así?

La chica le miró y dijo.-Tú no sabes la tarde que he pasado. La única "compañía" que he tenido ha sido un canario.

-¿Un canario?

-Sí, un canario y se llama Pollo.- contestó ella soltándose del abrazo.

-Aaaah... que nombre más apropiado, ¿no? -comentó Tai riéndose.-

Bueno, dejando a un lado a Pollo te digo que tengo hambre. -agregó con una sonrisa.

-Tai, tú siempre y digo SIEMPRE tienes hambre.

-No siempre. -dijo, pero recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.- Bueno, tal vez el 90% del tiempo... -y Sora siguió con la misma mirada.- ¡Bueno, vale! Tal vez sea más correcto decir que un 99%, ¿no?. -y ahora ella sonrió dándole una palmadita en la espalda.- Eres muy retorcida, que te conste.

-Ya, lo sé. -contestó sonriendo.- Bueno, pasamos y vamos poniendo la mesa si tanta hambre tienes.

-Me parece un plan perfecto.

Ambos entraron a la casa y Tai se quitó la sudadera que llevaba y al hacerlo se le levantó la camiseta dejando al aire sus maravillosos y trabajados abdominales, los cuales fueron detalladamente observados por la pelirroja. Cuando sacó la cabeza y los brazos, se colocó la camiseta en su sitio sin darse cuando de que su amiga le estaba mirando. Ella bajó la vista y empezó a andar en dirección a la cocina, seguida de él.

-¿Y que hay de cenar? -preguntó el moreno apoyado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Pues hay varias cosas, como... -no pudo terminar de hablar porque al abrir el horno y el frigorífico Tai ya estaba mirando que era.

-¡Sora! ¡Eres genial! Te quiero, amiga. -dijo Tai, viendo de que comida, o mejor dicho de que comidas se trataban: sus favoritas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar eran las 22:05 pero cuando quitaron los platos de la mesa, era casi una hora más tarde. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño así que fueron al armario de las películas para elegir una, pero al lado de éste había un estante dónde Sora guardaba los juegos de mesa.

Tai sacó el trivial y lo extendió en la mesa mientras Sora venía con un cuenco lleno de helado de limón y dos cucharas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tai, ¿no íbamos a ver una peli? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, eso mismo: íbamos. -respondió sin mirarla, concentrado en colocar todas la tarjetas donde correspondía.

-Bueno, como quieras pero luego no te enfades conmigo si gano.

-Yo no soy el que tiene mal perder, guapa. -contraatacó el moreno dirigiendo su mirada unos segundos a la de ella.

Ella no contestó a la indirecta de Tai y le ayudó a poner todo en orden. Cuando empezaron a jugar los dos pasaron varias rondas sin obtener su quesito de color y Tai fue el primero que lo consiguió, aunque sea dicho de paso, de milagro.

-Sora, ¿te puedo decir algo? -preguntó Tai con voz infantil, lo que hizo reír a Sora.

-A ver, que te pasa ahora.

-Es que...me apetecen esos pasteles que haces tú...y que yo no sé hacer. -contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tai! Casi es medianoche y quieres que me ponga a cocinar ahora. Estás loco.

-Venga, porfa, que yo te ayudo.

-¿Tú? ¿Ayudarme? ¿A cocinar? -dijo incrédula la chica.

Tai la miró desafiante y se dirigió a la cocina él solo.

-Si no me ayudas tú, los haré yo solito. -comentó él. Sabía que a Sora la ponía de los nervios que alguien estuviera en su cocina sin estar ella presente. Los años de amistad tenían algo de malo: se conocían demasiado bien.

-¡Tai como toques algo te mato!. -gritó yendo hacia la cocina a grandes zancadas.- Vale, hagamos pasteles.

Sacaron todo lo necesario: un bol, azúcar, harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla y limones. Mientras Tai mezclaba la mantequilla con la harina, Sora recogía lo que el chico dejaba por medio.

-Tai, eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho, pero eres un pésimo cocinero. -comentó Sora riéndose tras ver como "mezclaba" los ingredientes.

-Cállate que me desconcentras, maja.

-¿Desconcentrarte? Tai, tú no puedes hacer eso. -el moreno la miró desconcertado, sin saber que decir. Al darse cuenta de este detalle, Sora se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Le parecía increíble que su amigo fuera tan despistado para no entenderlo.- No puedes hacerlo porque nunca te has concentrado, majo.

-Eres tonta. -contestó ofendido y siguiendo con su tarea.

-Venga, no te enfades... -pidió Sora acercándose a él.- porfa...

-Sí, sí, ahora que has herido mis sentimientos. -dijo Tai dramático.- Pues no te voy a perdonar, que lo sepas. -y le dio la espalda a la pelirroja.

-¡Tai! -gritó Sora. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Mientras él seguía en la misma postura, la chica cogió un poco de harina con el dedo y le llamó con un tono suave en la voz.- Tai...


End file.
